Naruto: the demons apprentice
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: the son of Kyubi no kitsune comes to Konoha to protect raise and train Naruto how will Naruto change with the guidance of a moody and powerful demon with over a century of experience. Naruto x harem, Cain x harem.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Do not own Naruto if I did Naruto wouldn't be as dumb as in cannon.**

 **Characters**

 **Demonic Team 7**

Name: Cain "Midnight Blade" Arashikage Kitsune

Species: Nine tailed Fox Demon/Primordial god

Nickname: The Midnight Blade/Kaiju King (The Mayonaka no Ha/Kaiju Kingu)

Element: Lightning, fire, Earth, Water, Lava, Magnet, Boil, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang, Storm, and wind.

Bloodline limit: Onigan (demon eye jutsu) Lava, Storm, Boil, and Magnanent Release.

Rank: Second in Command

Name: Logan "Scarlet Blaze" Sharingan

Species: Copy Demon

Nickname: The Scarlet Blaze (Sukārettobureizu)

Element: Lightning, Wind, Water, Earth, Yin, and Fire

Bloodline: Sharingan.

Rank: Third in command

Name: Kitty "Azure Fang" Nekomata

Species: Cat Demon

Nickname: The Azure Fang (Azūrufangu)

Element: Water, Earth, Yin, Yang,and Wood

Bloodline: Mokuton

Rank: Low

Name: Rin "The Dark Ocean" Nohara

Species: Three tailed Turtle demon

Nickname: The Dark Ocean (Dākuōshan)

Element: Fire, Water, and Yang.

Rank team leader and Sensei.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

My name is Cain Kitsune alias Cain Arashikage I'm the son of the Original Nine tailed fox demon Kurama Kitsune who is dead now I'm also the Kaiju teacher of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

But before I tell you his story here is my story, I was born a full century before the founding of the hidden villages when the only free village was my home village and the villages surrounding it Onigakure the village hidden by demons or just Oni in the land of shadows home to all demons and ruled by the all powerful Biju.

Before I was born my mother and father were approached by my other mother the creator Chaos herself with an offer if they helped her have a child then that child would inherit all her power and they agreed to chaos was impregnated but she moved the zygote to my other mother Ruby a ten tailed wolf demoness.

Nine months later me and my two twin siblings, my twin brother Abel, and twin sister Kurumu were born and they were thought to have inherited the power, but they didn't that was me but my family ignored me in favor of my siblings.

As time went on I just wandered around and trained myself when I was five and being attacked by wild animals because I couldn't get back home I unlocked my dojutsu the Onigan or demon eye jutsu it gave me all the abilities of the other three great dojutsu and then some.

Around that time I also met someone who would become one of my best friends Logan Sharingan heir to the Sharingan clan we started training together and we became stronger everyday, one of the abilities of my onigan is I can copy bloodline limits so I helped Logan unlock his Sharingan when we were seven years old and he let me copy it.

In return I gave him a fire jutsu I created called fire claw or when I use it foxfire claw from then on me and Logan have been connected like brothers eventually I met a girl who wasn't just my best friend but also the love of my life her name was Lavender Yurei me and Logan were training at our normal training grounds when we met her and her cousin/bodyguard Reisu Yurei.

Reisu asked why two nobody's would work so hard and we told him it was none of his god damn business, Reisu got angry and fought me and Logan we worked together and then we actually beat him we looked up and saw Lavender was gone we all looked for and I found her being bullied I beat the bullies and took her back to her cousin who took her home.

The next day she approached me nervously and asked to be my friend and I accepted her friendship I copied her Byakugan since her clan was entirely made of dead Hyuga I made multiple other friends in my time training to be a ninja and me and my friends became more powerful everyday you're probably wondering about my family well I can tell you I did still live in the same house but that was only because I had to wait till graduation to move into the apartment I built with my friends me and my friends nicknamed ourselves the outcasts because we're outcasts when we were eight Logan's family except his mother Azula and sister Karai Sharingan.

The rest of my friends include a shadow demon named Kashiki Kage, a expansion demon Kakudai Suru, Lavender's cousin Reisu, a speed demon named Sokudo, a weapon demoness named Heiki, a dog demon named Inuyasha Inutaisho, a Bug demon named Konchu Bagu, a mind demoness named Tamashi Seishin, and finally a cat demoness Kitty Nekomata.

We went through our years at the academy graduated and became ninja we went through multiple things together and we found out that I was the one who inherited the power of Chaos after that my dad tried to get me under control but he couldn't because I had my friends and would never leave them one day I came back to our apartment and saw something that broke me almost my girlfriend with two of my best friends we broke up and went on with our lives.

Later the chunin exams came and went and my friends were all marked by Yamata no Orochi the eight tailed snake demon my father was made incapable of being onikage and was replaced with my mother who became fifth Onikage after that my own friends left me to join yamata because by this time I was a four tailed demon fox and I was the strongest member in the group I was sent to retrieve them and failed and then I went on a one hundred year training mission with my mentor the wind sage/contractor Kazuma Yagami Kannagi.

After that I came to Konoha to assist the first Hokage in defeating my aunt Kuruma Kitsune I returned to my village and continued training under my first sensei Rin Nohara and Kazuma over the last century I fought my old friends trying to bring them home now I stand and watch my aunt as she attempts to kill her new Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki but me and his parents Minato and Kushina take the claw for him if you want to know why I did it's because Minato and Kushina adopted me and treated me like a son.

The sealing was complete and my aunt was sealed and I went into a healing coma for five years.


	2. Chapter 2 awakening

**Chapter 2**

 **Awakening**

 **Five years after Kyuubi sealing.**

In a hospital room in the village hidden in the leaves there laid a young man with black hair he had been a resident of the hospital for five years ever since the Kyuubi incident five years before next to the bed was a young woman with brown hair that goes to the middle of her neck and purple paint in the shape of rectangles on her cheeks similar to the Inuzuka's red fangs.

This woman was Rin Nohara and she was the sensei of the young man laying in the bed she then noticed he started to stir "what happened" asked the young man "Cain try to stay still you need to rest" said Rin "sensei what happened how long was I out" asked the boy "five years" his sensei said "your birthday was three days ago happy late birthday" she said "was the child treated right" asked Cain "no" replied rin very bluntly.

"Why" asked Cain "because as you know humans are absolute moronic idiots" replied Rin "ok that's true" said Cain "now get dressed you have a meeting with the hokage" Rin told her charge he got up and the teacher and student left to go meet the village leader Hiruzen Sarutobi.

They arrived at the Hokage tower and made their way to the Hokage's office, "hello hokage I brought my student like you wanted" said Rin "hello Cain it's nice to meet and it is an honor as well" said Hiruzen "it's an honor and pleasure to meet you as well for me lord third" said Cain.

"Now I have a request for you Cain, you are no doubt aware of the treatment of Naruto by the villagers right" asked the Hokage "not completely but I have an idea" said Cain Hiruzen explained and with every explanation Cain became more angry "so what I want to ask is will you train and care for Naruto" asked the third "yes I will" said Cain.

"Send in Naruto" Sarutobi said into the intercom "yes lord third a blond boy with blue eyes and six whisker marks on his face came in "yeah jiji" said the boy to the hokage "Naruto this young man is going to take care of you and train you to be a ninja "really" asked the boy "yes, Naruto meet Cain Arashikage" said the third.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Naruto I'm gonna be the next hokage believe it" said naruto "hokage huh well that's quite ambitious of you" said Cain "now come on kid let's go home" said Cain "here are the keys to your new compound" Hiruzen said to the boy.

"Thank you lord third" said Cain "thanks Jiji" said Naruto, the two left the tower and went to Naruto's apartment to grab his stuff, they then went to their new compound which was huge.

Cain began training Naruto first he taught Naruto chakra control and said they would do that exercise everyday before anything else, then they would work on taijutsu and then they would work on ninjutsu, Cain tested naruto's elemental affinities which ended up being fire, lightning, and wind like Cain's original affinities before coping elemental bloodlines.

Cain also found that Naruto had an Onigan like himself since naruto inherited it from Kuruma so Cain started working on unlocking it which they did when Naruto was ten, Cain taught Naruto to use shadow clones when his reserves reached Jonin, Cain spent the next seven years protecting Naruto and even became an anbu for the leaf to protect Naruto and started a friendship with his fellow Anbu members, Kakashi, Itachi, Yamato and Yugao, or wolf, weasel, Tenzo and cat.

Among the anbu he was known as fox, when a civilian or ninja would attack Naruto these four would always be there to protect him, Itachi and Cain soon became best friends as did Naruto and Sasuke Itachi's younger brother so when Itachi murdered his entire clan except for his mom and brother it was a shock to Cain that another friend betrayed him.

Cain started to train both Naruto and Sasuke in their abilities and helped Sasuke who was starting to remain Cain of Logan unlock his Sharingan, now Cain is going out to save his two charges and new friends they made from his old friends this is where he finds out if his training was a success or a waste it is time to save his friends once and for all.

 **AN: I know a lot of info with no Dialogue but don't worry things will pick up soon next time a rematch and reunion of legends: Scarlet Blaze Logan vs Midnight Blade Cain. Make sure to like, favorite, and review it really helps.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rematch and Reunion

**Chapter 3**

 **A Rematch and Reunion of Legend**

 **Scarlet Blaze Logan vs Midnight Blade Cain**

 **A.N. This is hopefully where things pick up and were about to learn why the outcasts betrayed their friend and leader.**

 **Last time on Naruto, while training Naruto, Sasuke, and their classmates, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame were kidnapped by a group once known as the Outcasts will Cain get there in time to save his two charges and their classmates or will his old friends escape with the young children for Yamata find out on Naruto: The demons apprentice.**

 **Cain's POV**

I was jumping through trees trying to catch my old friends who kidnapped twelve children who actualy very similar to me and the outcasts in our childhood I arrived at the valley of the end or final valley as the citizens and ninja of Konoha call it and I looked up towards the head of Madara Uchiha the founder and patriarch of the Uchiha clan and their stood my old best friend Logan "The Scarlet Blaze" Sharingan "Hello Cain, you know how this works, beat me and I will give you the children back and come to your home with the rest of the Outcast in tow" Logan told me.

"Counter offer Logan I win you all come home and return those kids, I lose you let the kids go and I'll come with you and Yamata can have me I'm worth twelve human children and he knows it" I said "alright I accept this deal old friend now let's prepare for battle" said Logan.

The two young warriors got into their fighting positions Logan in the Intercepting fist fighting style of the Uchiha/Sharingan clans and Cain in the Kitsune fighting style (basically think of the position naruto was in during his fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end that's the starting position of Kitsune fighting style), I had my knees bent and my arms and claws in an X shape in front of me my Onigan blazing and active Logan had one arm up and the other going down looking ready to throw something big behind him his Sharingan active.

We ram towards each other ready to fight he threw a punch and I slashed my claws towards him we dodged and kept up our fight in martial arts "well looks like we are even in taijutsu" Logan said "I guess you are right" I said "time for ninjutsu then" I said.

I drew my sword to use my first jutsu, " **Lightning Style: Lightning Sealing Slash"** I said and I ran towards him sword drawn and Lightning crackling around the blade I slashed down but he dodged " **Fire Style: Pheonix Fire Jutsu"** he blasted mini fireballs towards me " **Water Style: Water wall Jutsu"** I said and brought a wall of water in front of me the fire hit my wall and turned to steam " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** I held my palm out forward and wind started blowing making waves in its paths.

Logan jumped to dodge it " **Wind style: Gale force palm"** I shot a gale force towards him and hit him "well you definitely are stronger then before looks like I need to bring it up a notch" Logan said as black flame markings spread from his neck all over his body but then it started covering him entirely and he grew wings that looked like hands (Sasukes second stage curse mark form).

"well if you wanna go all out so will I" I said I started concentrating my chakra and went into my nine tailed chakra cloak stage 1 and me and Logan continued our fight and I had the upper hand.

"Well then time for a new trick" said Logan as he returned to base form and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan " **Susanoo** " said Logan and a complete susanoo covered him then I decided to take on my full tailed beast Chakra form " **Tailed beast bomb** " I shouted I shot an orb of condensed chakra towards Logan but he just slapped it with his sword, "Hey Cain one last move to end it all what do you say" said Logan "Fine" I said " _It all comes down to this one last move"_ " **Inferno style: Susanoo flame control"** shouted Logan " **shadow clone Jutsu, Lightning Style: Limelight"** I used the shadow clone jutsu to create three more clones then we used the most powerful lightning technique It overpowered Logans inferno style and quickly took away Logans susanoo.

The fight was over I now stood over my best friends body "you actually managed to beat me I knew you would" he said "what do you mean" I asked "everything that's happened to you since our multiple betrayals was all planned by your father to make you stronger, when you saw me and Inuyasha with Lavender it was a genjutsu your father gave us to trick you, us betraying you to go to Yamata was a mission to also spy on him" he said.

"So everything that happened happened because my dad wanted to use me" I asked "yes" Logan said "and you guys just agreed" I said "oh fuck no, we would never willingly betray you especially Lavender she actually destroyed the genjutsu we used on you" Logan said "where are the kids" I asked their safe I told the others to take them back to the village regardless of how this went we had no intention of taking them or you away" Logan explained.

 **A.N. and that's the end this was my first time writing a fight scene so tell me what you guys think I will try to get the next chapter out soon let's see what happens with the outcasts next time. Remember to tell me who you want in Naruto's harem see ya guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4 the return of the outcasts

**Chapter 4**

 **The return of the Outcasts**

"Alright Logan as your Onikage I deem your punishment be you have to help me babysit" I said "as you wish lord Onikage" said Logan "now let's head back to the hidden leaf village" I said.

Me and Logan made our way back to the village and went to my new compound we went in and there were the kids and the outcasts.

"Cain you're alive" said Naruto as he ran up to Cain "yeah buddy" I said "Naruto I want you to meet my friends they're going to help me care for you and your friends" I said.

"Really" he said "yep" I said "Sasuke meet Logan he's going train you" I said "whatever" Sasuke said.

"Now let's all get some rest return to your homes for the night me and Logan are going to take care of Naruto and Sasuke" I said "yes sir" said the outcasts and all the outcasts.

 **A.N. This is probably my shortest chapter and I hope to make the next one longer like review and tell me who all is in Naruto's harem.**


	5. Chapter 5 the outcasts life in Konoha

**Chapter 5**

 **Life of the Outcasts in the hidden leaf**

The outcasts stayed with, and trained their human counterparts in Konoha for seven years training themselves as well one day Naruto went to the forest to retrieve enemy info from waterfall Choji and Shikamaru came to Cain and told him so Cain, Kakashi, and Iruka went into the forest to get him.

When Cain, Iruka, and Kakashi arrived they saw Naruto surrounded by three female ninja from waterfall "I have to talk to shauna about why ninja from her territory are in mine" thought Cain.

Cain, Kakashi, and Iruka all landed on the ground and fought off the three waterfall nin and when the fight ended Naruto gave Kakashi the info and Cain took him home.

In Naruto's second year at the academy he and Sasuke were training with Cain and Logan, Lavender and Reisu came by the training field with Neji and Hinata and asked to train with the duo as well Cain being the leader allowed it the four ninja to be trained together eventually the entire Outcast group and their charges were together it was there that outcast swore themselves back to Cain and Naruto and his friend made their own group called the Leaf twelve and made Naruto their leader.

In the Leaf twelves third year Naruto separated the group into the four teams he wanted them on Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would be one team, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino would be another, Lee, Neji, and TenTen would be another, and finally it would be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji as the last team that same year Lee, Neji, and TenTen graduated and became full ninja.

Finally it was Naruto's last year it was the year that the last nine members of the Leaf Twelve would graduate Cain spent the entire night making sure Naruto had enough to let him pass.

 **AN next chapter the kids take their test will they pass find out next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 the test

**Chapter 6**

 **The Test**

 **Cain's POV**

I woke up and checked the time it was the day of Naruto's ninja exam so I got up and woke Naruto up I made breakfast for him and then we got ready to leave for the academy we hopped on the roofs to get to the academy faster.

On the way we met with Logan and Sasuke and we all went to the academy me and logan sent Naruto and Sasuke into the school and we left to meet up with the outcasts.

After a few minutes we made it to Training ground 7 and met up with the outcasts "alright guys get into your teams and practice, Team 8 go train near the water, team 10 the forest, and team 9 go to the waste land team seven we stay here" I said.

Everyone left except my teammates Logan and Kitty "so Cain what's on the agenda today" asked Logan chakra control, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and ninjutsu" I said "got it buddy" said Logan we started our workout for the day the three of us started running up and down the trees.

 **The Hokage's office**

"So you plan to give Cain this sword" Hiruzen asked an unknown woman "yes" said the women "what blade is this" asked Hiruzen "It's called Kirikura but it's also called the Kumo sword it's said to contain the soul and power of the last great demon lord but first let's see if Cain is worthy just as Ruby and Kushina said he is" said the woman "who are you" asked Hiruzen just an apprentice to the red death" said the woman and she left.

Me and Logan we're doing kenjutsu training and Kitty was watching us while practicing her Mokuton and as we finished I heard clapping I turned around expecting to see the other outcasts but there stood a woman with brown hair and eyes in a sensual looking kunoichi outfit "who are you" I asked "my name is Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui clan and an apprentice to Kushina Uzumaki like you" the woman now identified as Mai said "aren't the Shiranui known for their fire style ninjutsu" asked Logan "yeah even more than the Sharingan and Uchiha" said Kitty.

"So what do you want" I asked "I am to test you and see if you are worthy to wield the legendary Kurikara and if so train you in its use" said Mai Cain got out his old Ninjato out of its sheath and Mai took a blade from her chest they ran towards each other and started to fight Mai started thinking about her last talk with Kushina before she passed on.

 **Flashback third person Pov**

"What do you mean you want me to give this demon child the sword why can't you do it" asked Mai to a red haired woman "this demon child as you call him is my adoptive son and the older brother of my son Naruto I want him to be able to master one of the most powerful demonic swords on the planet and you specifically because if the nine tails escapes I might not be around any more to give it to Cain and take care of Naruto also you are the only one who knows how to use their power he's stubborn and hard headed you'd like him" said the woman "Kushina" said Mai "Mai I need you to take care of him he's a good kid who just wants a family to protect" said Kushina.

 **Flashback over**

"Wind style: decapitating slash" mai shouted and waves of sharp wind came at me I dodged and brought out my own jutsu out "Lightning style: lightning slash" I said a wave of electricity came out of my blade she dodged my attack then she appeared in front of me knocked my ninjato out of my hands and slashed me across my arms and chest.

"Congratulations you pass my test" Mai said to me "what I asked before she died Kushina came to me to ask me to give you this blade a blade she and Minato spent the better part of five years tracking down for you" she said "this is a blade I'm sure you've heard of Kurikara" said Mai "no it can't be my father hid that sword far away before he sealed himself inside it" I said taking the blade then an image came to my mind " _hello son it's been a long time looks like we're partners"_ said a giant nine tailed fox " _I thought I was rid of you"_ I said " _I knew that one day you would gain this sword so I sealed myself inside so you could become my Jinchuuriki"_ said my father and I came out of my mind.

"Damn it guys we have to deal with my dad again" I said "what we thought he was dead" said Logan "so did I" I said "ok now I will teach you to control the power of the Kurikara" Mai said "we start tomorrow" said Mai finished and left.

"Alright guys let's go find the others" I said we found the other teams and we all went to the academy team nine left to go find their human counterparts while the rest of us went to the academy.

"Cain we all passed" I heard Naruto shout "great job Naruto I knew you could do it" I said and we all went home for the night.

 **AN: Ok chapter 6 done and just so all of you know Mai and Cains relationship will be similar to Shura and Rin's relationship in Blue Exorcist minus Mai getting drunk all the time and just wearing a bikini top and she is based of the character from king of fighters of the same name but I have never seen or played the game so my knowledge of her is limited and the Mizuki incident will be explained next chapter I just don't feel like writing it since Naruto passed.**


	7. Chapter 7 Rookie nine vs Outcasts nine

**Chapter 7**

 **The Rookie Nine vs The Outcast Nine pt 1**

 **A.N. This chapter is about the rookie nine trying to make their way up in the ninja world and yes this is an unfair fight but both sides are trying to prove something the Outcasts have to prove they're still the best in the world and the rookies have to prove that they have what it takes to be ninjas and the best way to do that is to fight something stronger than a Jonin and a Kage which is a demon**

I sat in the Arashikage compound or as it used to be known the Namikaze compound which was the home I currently shared with the outcasts and our charges as of their graduation accept Naruto and Sasuke who both have lived here since me and Logan took them under our wings the squads would be made today and I already requested private training sessions with Naruto when he wouldn't be with Kakashi but first the new Rookie Nine would have to pass their test against the original rookie nine me and eight other Outcast members.

In the last few days a lot has happened first was a confrontation between me, Naruto and Mizuki in which me and Naruto had to stop Mizuki from stealing the forbidden Scroll which we managed to do, then Naruto met Konohamaru who decided he wanted Naruto to train him instead of his other teacher after thinking for a few hours I heard the door open "hello my love" I heard the soft voice of my old lover who I still had feelings for Lavender, Lavender in regards to her looks looked like an older Hinata accept longer hair and a darker outlook on life having died at a young age she is actually the daughter to the first Hyuuga who was like members of my own family a descendant of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Lavender was one of the casualties of one of many wars in the old time her village and half her family was wiped out by beleive it or not the early members of the Uchiha clan as well as the Sharingan clan whom the Uchiha had made a blood pact with and a few centuries later she was reborn as a ghost as was her clansmen and they renamed themselves The Yueri clan since they could barely remember their lives among the living.

After she walked in she came behind me and started to rub and massage my shoulders "you seem more tense than usual you also seem tired you should sleep we have a tough day tomorrow we have to face our apprentices their Jounins and our Jonin senseis tomorrow" she told me I put my hand on hers "Lav can I ask you something" I asked "anything my love" she said "why did you agree to the Genjutsu, Logan never told me" I said "you weren't the only one who got put under a genjutsu that day all of us we're put in a genjutsu to put you in a genjutsu" she explained "how did he get past the sharingan" I asked "you and Logan weren't the only ones to give each other the sharingan and a jutsu your father and Logans father did that to only your dad also had a mangekyo sharingan the genjutsu he used was Tsukiyomi something that mine Reisus and Logans doujutsus couldn't see through we weren't released from it till after me and you broke up and believe me there wasn't a minute we we're around each other that I didn't want to get on my hands and knees and beg you for your forgiveness and even when I was working for Yamata I would sneak away while on a mission and track you down and when I would find you I would sit next to you as you and Kazuma slept and then as you awaken I would leave to finish my mission" Lavender explained.

"How did you track me down" I asked "when I use my Byakugan your Chakra no matter where I am in the world your Chakra would always be so bright I can only compare it to the sun warm and soft at least to me" she said "come on lavender let's go to sleep" I said and got up and grabbed my girlfriend and we went to my room which was now our room as it always should be and we fell asleep in eachothers arms.

The next day the outcasts and leaf 12 woke up but saw that they were missing two people the leader of the outcasts and the women he loves most in this world Logan got up from the table and went to his best friend's room his friends with Lavender he was happy for them and glad the two were still close after everything that happened to them and he made his way back.

Logan went back to breakfast and told everyone to leave Cain and Lavender alone for a awhile and that they would be up soon.

A few minutes later the demon prince and ghost princess did indeed wake up and came out of their room hand in hand "morning everyone I hope you all are ready for today" he said the eighteen people fighting today ate their food and got ready for the test for the day and made their way to training ground seven the two team nines came along to watch and encourage their friends the twenty four teens arrived and saw the eight Jonin senseis and the hokage.

Cain went to the front of the group and spoke up "now everyone the test for the day is the rookies and their senseis as well as our own senseis will be fighting us so we can get a level of their team work if the Hokage is pleased the rookies pass and if our senseis are pleased with our performance they will tell lady Onikage we are ready to resume active duty are there any questions" I asked Inuyasha raised his hand "Cain why are our senseis helping them fight us" he asked "because we have almost two centuries of experience so they probably are gonna need all the help they can get and so far I've only ever seen twenty three people on this planet who can beat us in combat my cousins, the Bijuu, our sensei's, and lady Onikage herself" I said "that's a good reason" Inuyasha mumbled "now rookies you have till lunch to either beat us or impress the hokage we're going to separate you into teams of five the teams will be your assigned team plus a demonic sensei understood" I asked "yes sir" everyone shouted "go here's a list of all demonic sensis teams" I said handing Kakashi a list and I went to my fellow outcasts.

Team 7

"Well, looks like we get Cains team sensei Rin Nohara wait I know her" said Kakashi "that's right Kakashi" said Rin walking up to her old human team mate and his new students "now here's how my students work, they are well oiled fighting machines on their own together they are usually unbeatable Cain is their leader when I'm not there he has a affinity for lightning, wind, and fire ninjutsu and is gifted in kenjutsu enough that he was given the nickname Midnight Blade during the third ninja war he has a lightning shaped ninjato given to him by his kenjutsu teacher the Red Death and a katana which contains the soul and chakra of a powerful demon his bloodline is called Onigan and it allows him to look within you and see your souls he can see everything including your darkest secret it also allows him to copy any jutsu including bloodlines, his last great weapon is his own chakra it's nearly toxic for any being to be around it if you aren't used to it, as he uses more it starts to boil, bubble, and steam till it starts to burn away his human form and he takes on a more powerful chakra cloak so all in all don't try to fight Cain on your own you will most likely lose" Rin explained about Cain.

"Next we have Logan he is a copy demon the race whom gave the Uchiha their Sharingan he has several ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu under his belt and like Cain has mastered kenjutsu but not to the same extent as Cain, although he has mastery over fire and lightning he is more comfortable with fire his signature move the The Scarlet Flame is what earned him the name Scarlet Blaze, as a member of the clan who gave the Uchiha the sharingan Logan also has the legendary bloodline in him and has even evolved it to the next level mangekyo sharingan he uses a susanoo and the flames of Amaterasu in battle" Rin explained Logan.

"Finally we have Kitty Nekomata now she's a cat demon and a member of the same clan as the two tailed monster cats Nibi, and Serena though she's from a branch family she has the Mokuton bloodline in her and has a mastery for earth and water ninjutsu she usually prefers to use her unnatural strength in combat though" Rin explained.

"Together they can use a move they called **Arcane style: Demon Trinity Transformation** where they transform into one being first Cain becomes a full nine tailed fox demon then Logan activates Susanoo and covers Cain in it then Kitty activates her Wood armor jutsu cover Cain and the Susanoo in it the armor is nearly indestructible and very powerful" Rin finished explaining their ultimate teamwork move. 

Team 8

"Hello young ones my name is Kurama, I'm an illusion demoness which means I can make genjutsu so powerful it seems real I'm Lavender, Inuyasha and Konchus sensei so in this group we will start with Lavender, she is the strongest of my students she is essentially a Hyuga who has died and been reborn as a spirit she has an affinity for water and lightning but rarely utilizes it she usually manifests her chakra in order to make her attacks more powerful" Kurama explained her favorite student to her human counterpart and her team.

"Next we have Inuyasha he's a dog demon he's capable of turning into a dog demon form and has increased speed, strength, and senses" Kurama explained her other student.

"Finally we have Konchu he's a bug demon he usually can call upon an entire hive of bugs to assist him and occasionally build them around him into a wall" Kurama explained her creepier student.

Team 10

"Well it seems I have to work with you all well my name is Saru, I'm a monkey demon and train the demonic versions of team 10 first up we have Kashiki he's a shadow demon which means he can do just about anything with shadows he uses them to teleport to different locations and possess people he's similar to your Nara clan actually" Saru said explaining his first student.

"Next we have Kakudai Suru he's an expansion demon which means he can expand any part of his body I think his family may be an ancestor family of the Akimichi of this village" said Saru explaining how his strongest physically student.

"Finally we have our mind walker Tamashi Seishin she can go into your mind and soul walk around it and can usually get you to admit your deepest darkest secrets" said Saru.

 **Outcasts**

"So boss how do we handle this should we go all out or hold back like we usually do against weaker opponents" asked Inuyasha "we hold back unless you actually seem to be losing then slowly make your power rise" Cain explained to his friends "Ok we're ready to go Cain" Rin called to him "Ok outcasts let's go fight" said Cain and the nine outcasts made their way to their senseis and counterparts the hokage came up to the two groups "this is a test match so no killing or crippling beyond repair" said the Hokage "HAJIME" the hokage shouted and the nine rookies and all the senseis disappeared except team Kakashi and Rin "so this is how it has to be fine" said Cain and he and his team stepped forward.

Rin and Kakashi came up first "Kitty take a step back this will all be over in five seconds" said Logan "hell no you two morons I'm not standing behind you two like a frightened little Kitty no I'm going to stand right beside you as a brave lioness" said Kitty refusing to stand behind her two teammates and the trio walked ready to fight their sensei and her old teammate.

They saw Kakashi remove his headband revealing a single sharingan Cain and Logan closed their eyes and opened them revealing their evolved doujutsu the mangekyou sharingan and the mangekyou onigan Kitty flared her chakra like an aura around her "Wood Style: wood armor jutsu" she shouted and an armor of wood covered her head to toe and the young demons made their attack on the two older looking ninja Cain and Logan attacked Kakashi who despite being human was keeping good pace with the two demons but then he said he gave up saying he had a good measure of their abilities and Rin said she had good measure of their team work and that squad 7 was ready to begin active duty once again then Naruto came up and punched Cain away from the battlefield to the forest Sasuke came at Logan and Sakura at Kitty.

 **This was a introductory to our other characters and their senseis Next chapter is Team Seven (Kakashi) vs. Squad Seven (Rin) so you don't get confused team seven is Kakashi Squad Seven is Rin**


	8. Chapter 8 Demon vs Human

**Chapter 8**

 **Team 7 Vs. Squad 7,**

 **The Demons Vs. The Humans**

 **Round 1 Naruto Vs. Cain**

"Not bad kiddo you managed to sneak up on me that in itself is impressive let's see if your connection to my aunt is as good as it can be for your age, the first shinobi art taijutsu" said Cain as his aura surrounded him like a red flame and the same started to happen to Naruto except it looked like an orange flame.

Naruto's eyes also turned into a Kitsune based Onigan except unlike Cains it was just red with a slit pupil while Cains had a slit pupil three tomes and seven rings surrounding it in its pre evolved state while in its evolved state it resembled a pentagram.

"Let's begin shall we Naruto" said Cain getting in his Kitsune stance and Naruto followed suit getting in his Uzumaki Stance naruto started off by throwing a right hook at Cain, Cain dodged the attack and threw a claw strike at naruto Naruto managed to dodge it but it still made a shallow cut in naruto's side but naruto's chakra was already healing from it.

Naruto attempted to kick his demonic teacher he once again dodged it and appeared behind his apprentice and punched him he flew through the forest and Naruto realised he couldn't beat Cain alone he needed Sasuke and Sakura's help so he went to find his two teammates.

 **Round 2 Sasuke Vs. Logan**

Sasuke and Logan Stood staring eachother down sharingan eyes blazing shinobi art two ninjutsu and the two started making hand signs "fire style: fireball jutsu" said Sasuke Logan dodged the fireball and appeared behind Sasuke "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" said Logan and Sasuke was hit by a small ball of ember burning him a bit.

"Get ready Sasuke I'm about to show why I'm called The Scarlet Blaze" said Logan starting to use one of his two signature fire jutsu "horse, tiger, rat, snake, monkey, dog, ox, bird, Fire Style: Scarlet Flame Jutsu" said Logan and he spat out a red flame towards Sasuke, when the red fire disappeared Logan just saw a burnt log "Impressive he's quick as usual" said Logan to himself and went to search for his charge.

 **Round 3 Sakura Vs. Kitty**

The cat demoness and her apprentice looked at each other "Shinobi art three Genjutsu" said Kitty "I'll go easy on you kitten" said Kitty "Ninja art: hell viewing Technique" said Kitty and sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke filled with Kunai and Shuriken But then the real Naruto and Sasuke came in and grabbed her and moved.

"Well that was unexpected but not at all surprising" said Kitty "agreed" said a voice and Kitty looked up and saw Cain and Logan "so think they will work together" asked Logan "yes they will" said Cain "so we should prepare our perfect teamwork" said Logan and they started looking for team seven.

 **Team 7**

"Ok guys we know that Cain and his team will work together next so we need to figure out a combination jutsu that can beat them "I have one" said Sakura "ok Sakura what's your plan" asked Naruto "ok first all three of us attack at once then Naruto you attack them then Sasuke bring in your own attack and then I will use a trap and tie them down" said Sakura "but remember they have that three way demonic transformation" said Sasuke "we all have summons so we should use a three way deadlock on them" said Sakura "ok lets the trap believe it" said Naruto and they prepared their outstanding teamwork technique.

A few minutes after setting the trap squad seven arrived and we're right where team seven wanted them "attack" shouted Naruto and the three of them kicked the three of them away and started the attack Naruto and Sasuke ran towards the trio and Naruto kicked them first then Sasuke jumped on his back jumped again and kicked them and Naruto and Sasuke both kicked them and Sakura sprang her trap "CHAAA" she shouted and a rope tied the three demons up.

"Impressive plan Sakura but you haven't won yet" said Kitty to her apprentice and all three burst into smoke "let's show you are perfect teamwork" said Logan "all three of them put their hands in a tiger seal " **Arcane Style: Demonic Trinity Transformation** " the trio of demons said and Cain started to change into a kyuubi and then Logan appeared his Sharingan changed and his eyes bleeding and a red fire like armor covered Cain, finally kitty came up using hand signs "wood style: wood armor jutsu" said Kitty and a wood armor covered Cain " **I say we're all plenty warmed up wouldn't you** " said the creature in a combination of the three voices.

"Summoning Jutsu" shouted the three teammates ( **Ok quick thing I forgot to mention in an earlier chapter while training with the outcasts the leaf 12 got to sign their teachers summoning contracts, for Naruto that was the canine contract since Cain had it on him, Sakura got the feline contract and Sasuke got the falcon contract but don't worry they will still get the toad, snake, and slug contracts later in the story back to the story)** and a giant fox, lioness, and falcon appeared "lady Aria" said Sakura as the lioness pounced the armored Kaijuu, "Horus" said Sasuke as Aria threw the fox in the air and the falcon attacked him further "Kuruma" said Naruto and the fox Bijuu attacked her nephew "sorry Cain" she said as she scratched and clawed at the armor the Kaijuu landed and suddenly the transformation ended and all the teachers and students came and saw the three strongest outcasts barely standing team seven standing and preparing their final attack Naruto's arm covered in his Bijuu Chakra and Sasuke and Sakura's covered in regular chakra and team seven jumped towards their teachers and punched them.

Then the three demons looked up smiling at their apprentices and caught their fists in their bare hands picked up the kids and bashed them into the ground "sorry you three but you are a hundred years too early to actually beat us good job on making us transform though and making us tired" said Cain "so what's the verdict sensei's" asked Cain to Kakashi, Rin, Asuma, Saru, Kurama and Kurenai "I kakashi Hatake deem team seven pass" said Kakashi, "I Rin Nohara say that squad seven passes" said Rin, "I Asuma Sarutobi say Team ten passes" said Asuma, "I Saru, Sensei of squad ten passes", "I Kurama leader of squad eight say the team passes" said Kurama, "I Kurenai leader of team 8 say team 8 passes" said Kurenai and it was on this day that the eighteen ninja passed.

 **AN: Hey guys Here is the continuation of my story and I know it seems like I pulled that summons thing out of my ass but actually I've been thinking of this fight a lot so that was planned and we wont be going into the other exams because lets face it very rarely does anybody care how team eight and ten passed their exam but if you want me to I may write a chapter for that maybe as a flashback anyway as always like and review see ya guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9: AN

**Hey everyone this is a AN not a chapter I'm working on the chapter but I just had an Idea for a new story about Naruto its similar to my normal stories but instead the main character who is Named Kain (with a K, unless you can come up with another name to give him) Uzumaki Namikaze depending on what choice you choose Kain is Naruto's older brother and is one of nine prodigies of his generation he is the half Kitsune son of Kushina Uzumaki who in this story is the Kyuubi no Kitsune he became a ninja around the age of seven along with Itachi Uchiha they were said to be the best of the genin.**

 **Kain and Itachi's generation of rookies was known as the prodigy generation Kain is the prodigy of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clans, Itachi is the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Inuyasha is the prodigy of the Inuzuka clan, Kitty is the prodigy of the Haruno civilian Clan, Lavender is the prodigy of the hyuga clan all the rookie nine basically have an older sibiling who was a prodigy in this generation.**

 **here are the choices for Kains origin story.**

 **choice one: Kain is the son of Kushina and a Raiju lover she had sometime before she met Minato and had Kain with the Raiju and later met Minato who adopted Kain as his son and Minato and Kushina had Naruto and Kushina's chakra was split in half and sealed in Kain and Naruto.**

 **Choice two: Kain is the son of Kushina and Minato and Minato is the descendant of a Raiju which is why he has a strong lightning affinity and was able to master the hirashin after all Raiju were the partners to Raijin the thunder god and the nine tailed demon fox blood in Kains veins unlocked Kains Raiju bloodline and made him a Raiju Kitsune hybrid.**

 **Choice three: Kain again the son of Kushina and Minato but this time is half demon fox half human no Raiju blood.**

 **whatever you choose Kain is still jinchuriki to Kushinas yin chakra or dark chakra I'll give you guys a week to tell me what you want to see right now I'm leading towards choice one because it does still have chance in the current timeline and I'll explain that later if I choose it or someone else does.**

 **I have a question for you guys how should I bring Kushina into Naruto the demons apprentice should I have her be dead and Cain uses the revive the dead jutsu to bring her soul back and Gedo art of rinne rebirth to bring her back to life like Madara and Obito did or should she have survived the Kyuubi attack and left Naruto for some reason review and tell me because right now I'm leaning towards she left them while Cain was in his coma and Naruto was a baby either way she will be in this story and whatever she does when should she come back.**


End file.
